heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadeborough City
Shadeborough City is a corrupt and vile city located east of Fallbourne. The city is soaked in pollution as toxins and the smell of death fill the air. The scene of crime and dead bodies lacing the streets is nothing but a day in the life of it's 350,000 residents. Crime has taken over the city with ran by a corrupt government and police force. Most residents of this hell hole tend to flee to Shadeborugh's neighboring city to escape the chaos. You may enter the corruption and RP here if you like. RP Zone A dark figure walks along the alley ways of the dark desolate city, a cloak a stretching around the length of the body, green sparks erupting with each step taken by this figure. Eventually the figure had gained attention from the scoundrels that still lurk in the darkness of the crime ridden city. Eventually they ganged up and walked out towards him,with multiple weapons. "Looks like its not your lucky day punk you just took a wrong turn." Scarlet was watching the scene from a safe distance, in her black skin tight suit with her red cape flowing behind her. Her black mask hiding her true identity and she wondered who this cloaked figure was that had a gang take a liking to him. The figure remained silent as the group threatened him."Didnt you hear me punk?" The leader said stepping from his group and walking towards the figure and smiling before attempting to attack him with a baseball bat. Before anyone could take a breath the man was flying into an abandoned building,his back crashing through a window and into the darkness."What the hell?" Someone said. Scarlet grinned when she saw what happened, she was starting to like this stranger. But she wouldn't able to watch for long, perhaps after a few bodies were thrown here and there she would take them for herself. But she wanted to see what happened next and simply watched. "I'll kill you!" Someone screamed as the whole group ran towards the stranger, the figure simply lifted one of his arms slowly and if you were close you could see a blatant frown on his face before turning upward to speak. "Burn." he said simply before snapping his fingers and a blaze of fire sprouts out of the ground instantly incinerating every group member that dared to come his way. He then would turn Scarlet's way, only his mouth visible as it turned to a smirk. She let out a sigh and left her spot, heading towards the cloaked figure clapping her hands in a sarcastic mood. "Wonderful show, though I would of preferred if you ''didn't ''burn my meal," She mumbled and put her hands on her hips. "It's not nice to play with other peoples food," The figure looked her way before a sudden shriek filled the air, before the figure turned his head. Apparently there was one who nearly escaped the figures powerful attack, only his legs being incinerated instead of his whole body. He cried in complete agony,tears welling up in his eyes. He attempted to crawl away from his attacker." Please...I have a family. They cant live without me!" Scarlet rolled her eyes, within a swift moment she had broken their neck and killed them. And bit into their neck, halfway through eating she tore away and looked up at the cloaked figure. "If you don't mind, ladies like some privacy while they eat." The figure sighed and turned around,he began to look around and wanted to walk away. Hopefully this cannibal didn't have her eyes on him. She finished feeding off the man and then threw his body down, wiping the blood off of her mouth and giving a small smile. "You can look now, unless you want to play a game~" She purred and let her hands rest on her hips. The figure glared at her." I don't have time for this." He says before beginning to walk away ,intent on not turning around. She pouted and followed after him, "Now wait just a minute, you're just going to leave me all alone in a scary place like this?" She asked as she walked beside him and leaned forward a little. "That's not very nice of you, a gentleman has to protect a lady you know." "I am not exactly a gentleman." The figure says. He walked fast naturally as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere."Something tells me that you can protect yourself." He tells her turning towards her. "Oh I can tell," She said and when he turned towards her she quickly pulled back his cloak to see his face, "I knew it! You are cute," She said with a smile. The man turned towards her, his long hair swinging to the other side of his face. He glared at her before reaching for his hood to lift it back up again."What do you want anyway?" He asked her clearly annoyed. She smiled darkly at him, "I want your help with something. There's some people who have been bothering little ol' me for some time, and I'd like you to get rid of them." She said and gave a small pout, "You'll do it for money, right?" He looked back at her." Why cant you handle it yourself? I have a feeling you are not just some ordinary girl." He tells her. "I have a life you know, and it just so happens I'll be out of town because of my job. So I need you to take care of it for me," She said with a smirk and did the walking motion with her fingers up his arm to his shoulder. He stepped away from her and sighed."Fine. Just tell me where these guys are." He told her ready to get this whole ordeal over with. "There in Fallbourne city, they run a drug dealing gig and have been ruining a lot of things for me. You'll most likely find ''them ''if you find their hideout. If you can find construction you can find the Shark Gang," She told him with a smile. He sighed."You expect me to take out a whole gang single handedly? Just how big is this 'Stark Gang'?" He asked her with a glare Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:Washington Category:Shadeborough Category:City